Shao Feng
Profile *'Name:' 邵峰 / Shao Feng *'Profession:' Actor, voice actor, singer, producer and assistant director *'Birthdate:' 1970-Apr-18 *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 72kg *'Star sign:' Dog *'Chinese zodiac:' Aries *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' Beijing Galloping Horse TV Series As an Actor *Wen Tian Lu (2020) *Good Bye My Princess as Chai Mu (2019) *The Flame's Daughter as Emperor (2018) *Legend of the Condor Heroes 2017 as Qiu Chu Ji (2017) *Zhao Kuangyin (CCTV, 2015) as Zhao Guangyi *Three Kingdoms as Lu Xun (2010) *Wanton and Luxurious Living as Wei Duan Ben (2008) *Guang Rong Sui Yue (光荣岁月) as Su Yi Ting (2008) *Hu Kou (户口) as Sun Song Wei (2007) *Hei Hu Die Bai Hu Die (黑蝴蝶白蝴蝶) as Zong Duo (2006) *My Own Swordsman as Du Zi Jun (CCTV, 2006, ep78) *Golden Lock Notes (金锁记) as Jiang Ji Ze (2005) *Tian Jian Qun Xia (天剑群侠) as Xiao Ting / King A Bei Luo (2004) *Diao Man Gong Zhu Xiao Yao Wang (刁蛮公主逍遥王) as Meng Tao (2003) *Seven Warriors as Shen Luo Yang (2003) *Wesley as Yuan Jiao Shou (2003) *Sheng Huo Xiu (生活秀) as Lai Shuang Jiu (2002) *Die Wu Tian Ya as Cao Cao (2002/2004) *Bao Gong Chu Xun Xi Lie Zhi An Zhong An (包公出巡系列之案中案) as Su Yan (2002) *Hun Duan Tai Ping (魂断太平) as Chen Kuo Quan (2002) *Sweetheart of the Palace as Shangguan Jin Hong (2002) *Qing Chun Bu Jie Feng Qing (青春不解风情) as Huang He (2001) *Deng Ni Gui Lai (等你归来) as Fang Tian Qing (2001) *Luan Shi Tao Hua (乱世桃花) as Qin Qiong (2000) *Shen Yi Hua Tuo (神医华佗) as Zhuo Yu (1998) *Pi Li Pu Sa (霹雳菩萨) as Shi Jing Tian (1998) *Lian Ai Ji Jie (恋爱季节) as Lin Hui (1997) *Sui Tang Yan Yi (隋唐演义) as Yang Guang (1996) *Qi Xia Wu Yi (七侠五义) as Yan Ren Min (1994) As a Producer *Tian Jian Qun Xia (2004) As an Assistant Director *Guo Ba Yin 过把瘾 *Qi Xia Wu Yi (1994) TV Series Theme Songs *Feng Guo Yi Jiao (风过衣角), Tian Jian Qun Xia ending theme song (2004) *She Wo (舍我) Abandon Me, Tian Jian Qun Xia opening theme song (2004) *Ni Liu Er Shang (逆流而上), Seven Warriors theme song (2003) Movies *For Love or Money (2014) *My Mother (2013) *My Time in Valencia as Nie Rong Zhen (2004) *The War Between Black and White / 黑白之战 as Xiao Jun (2004) *Take it or Leave It as Hong Yu (2004) *War Corner / 战争角落 as Du Bian (2003) *Sha Ji Chong Chong / 杀机重重 as Zhang Li Zhong (1999) *Spicy Police Flower / 麻辣警花 as Shao Guo Qiang (1998) *Inside an Old Grave / 古墓荒斋 as Wu Sheng (1991) *Wo Xin Yi Jiu / 我心依旧 as Luo Jie (1991) *Young Boys and Girls / 少男少女们 as Zhou Yong Nian (1987) Trivia *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy Performing Arts Department (1988-) *'Languages:' Mandarin, Cantonese and English *'Hobbies:' Reading, practicing calligraphy, going online and playing games *'Native origin:' Ningbo, Zhejiang, China External Links *Sina blog *Baidu baike Category:CActor Category:CSinger Category:CProducer Category:CDirector